


Fall Away

by caprithebunny



Series: Kaidan and Carolina one-shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, feelsie weelsies, some pining mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Shepard is happy to have Kaidan back on the crew after Mars, but she feels like things are awkward between them. Maybe some time with him will change her mind.





	Fall Away

There are few moments in Carolina’s life that everything falls away. Few moments where she looks into herself, seeing what others see… and what they don’t. They don’t see the doubt she feels every day; the guilt she holds inside over the choices she’s made.

Well, maybe one person sees it. Kaidan. He sees right through her, and she knows it; hell, she _hates_ it. Hates how those amber eyes burn through what she shows outwardly to everyone, burns into what’s really going on inside. But, then again, she loves how he knows her so well, knows what she wants without her ever speaking. Some days it was almost as though he read her mind, but that would make things too simple, when nothing between them had ever been _simple._ Not the night before Ilos, not Horizon, and sure as hell not on Mars. Whatever it was between them was so complex that it sometimes made her head hurt to try to figure it out.

Carolina sighed, shaking away these thoughts as she stretched her legs out over her bed. Kaidan was finally _officially_ back on her crew. Not much had been said between them about their old relationship, other than that he was still interested, and wasn’t seeing anyone. While that was good information to know, she wasn’t sure what to _do_ with it. She knew what she wanted, and she thinks she might know what he wants, but does she _really_ know? He could be so flip sometimes and it honestly made her want to punch him. Many times.

Her hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance; she had been hoping to get some sleep tonight, but her mind apparently had other priorities. She lifted her cover off and slung her legs over the side of the bed, flinching as the cooler air hit her bare legs and arms. As she stood and walked to her desk, she could feel goosebumps rising all over her exposed skin; perhaps she _should_ have stayed in bed.

As she was reaching the divider that separated the desk from the rest of the room, the door to her cabin _hissed_ as it opened. Kaidan was standing outside of it, in an untucked t-shirt, and his uniform pants and boots. He looked like he was about to say something, but upon seeing her, his eyes widened, and Carolina started feeling very self-conscious. She was only in a tank and a pair of underwear, and neither were very... _covering._

“Uh, well, I didn’t think I’d find you so…” His lips pressed together as he tried to suppress a smile and gestured to her barely covered self. She crossed her arms over her chest, overtly aware that the tank top would not be hiding her breasts. She quirked one of her brows, trying to appear much more impressive than a woman literally standing in her panties. 

“Well,  _ Major _ , perhaps you should, I don’t know…” She pretended to be in thought for a moment. “...knock first?” He gave an awkward grin, his eyes looking most places other than her. He was quiet for a few moments, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck, clearly in thought. 

“Kaidan? What did you, um, need?” He stopped in front of of the fish tank, and sighs softly. His lips swish to one side, his brows knitting together. Carolina came forward slowly, and once she got close enough, she reached her hand out and gently grasped his shoulder. His eyes flickered up to hers, burrowing into hers. 

“I… I wanted to talk to you. I’ve been thinking about what I said, back at the hospital. I feel like… Ah, I don’t know, Shepard. It’s like there’s things still needing to be said, and I know you feel that too.” She felt a pang in her chest.  _ Shepard. _ So they were back to last names. She pulled her hand away, placing instead on her other elbow. 

“Shepard, huh? Are you… not interested anymore?” She tried to put up a face; she wasn’t about to let him know it bothered her. But, he hadn’t changed a bit, and neither had she; he could see right through her just like back when they first were getting to know each other. She saw in his eyes how quickly he was reading her, just like a damned book. So she turned away, attempting to put her back to him so his sight of her would be cut off. 

His hand shot out, gently wrapping around her elbow. He tugged her to face him, and, reluctantly, she did. Her eyes met his again, grey-blues locking with warm amber. His other hand came up to her other elbow, turning her to him completely. There was a war going on between the two, a fight of old emotions and new ones, old times versus the new. 

She suddenly undid her hands and instead curled them tightly in his shirt, and leaned her head closer to his. She watched his pupils dilate further as his warm breath furled over her lips. She waited for his reaction, for any kind of response to what she was doing. His breathing had picked up, and he seemed to be debating with himself on what to do. She felt her impatience growing, and honestly, she was tired of waiting.

She kissed him, roughly, pulling herself to him as tightly as she could manage. For a moment, he didn’t do anything other than stiffen up, seemingly getting ready to pull away. But, then he was kissing her back just as hard. His hands slid up from her elbows to her hair and face, cupping her jaw in his rough hands. 

Feeling emboldened, Carolina nipped his lower lip. His lips parted in a quiet gasp, and, taking advantage, she deepened their kiss. Her tongue teased his, earning a soft growl from him. One of his hands slid down her back, ghosting over her thin tank top. She shivered, running her hands up to his neck and pressed herself closer to his warm chest. Her breasts pressed against him as her nails gently scratched the back of his shoulders. He grunted, his hand slipping up the back of her shirt. His fingers brushed over one of her hip bones, then up her side. He pulled away from the kiss, a wet, soft  _ smack _ audible. His other hand’s fingers tips trailed lightly down to her shirt hem and grasped it. 

His eyes, their pupils now blown, stared hotly into hers, asking for permission. She slowly extended her arms into the air. He began lifting the thin clothing, its gentle touch almost ticklish. He tossed it in the direction of her couch, his eyes more occupied with looking at her newly exposed skin. She pulled her arms down, and rested her hands on his hips as his fingers pressed against her now bare back. As his hands began exploring her body, her eyes closed. Her skin was overly sensitive as his warm fingers touched over her, and a soft gasp came from her lips as one cupped her breast. Her eyes slowly opened again as his hand stopped, only moving his hand once their eye met again. She overfilled his hand, her pale skin bunching around his fingers. His thumb began worrying her nipple, earning a low moan from her. His lips pulled into a rather cocky smile, before he dipped his head down to tease the other. He gave it sucking pulls with his lips, then his teeth and tongue abused the sensitive peak.

He chuckled softly when he felt the fingers of one hand curl into his hair, her soft noises slowly becoming louder. He felt the vibrations through her breast, and as he switch to the other, her thighs began squeezing together. 

A burning ache had begun in her core, and his attentions only worsened it. In all honesty, she wanted him on his back, completely naked, and thought the foreplay could wait. She gently tugged his hair, and used her other hand to pull his face away from her. His eyes were dark, most of their amber color consumed by pupil. She let her hand trail down from his hair, over his chest lightly, then stopped at the small space between his shirt hem and pants’ waist. Her fingers curled into the hem, and she began pulling his shirt up, revealing his chest. He helped, and with some more pulling, his chest was bared to her. She ran her fingers through the crisp, curly hairs that speckled his chest, following their path down his navel. She felt his muscles contract as he breathed, watched as they became visible, then disappear. 

His breath hitched as her hand trailed lightly over the seam of his pants as she knelt to undo his boots. He changed his stance each time she unlaced and began tugging one off, and watched as she threw them close to the door. Their eyes met again as she stood, locking together. He leaned in, leaving teasing, feather-light kisses over her neck. Her hands pulled at his shoulders and neck as she whined, and then a loud squeak left her as he suddenly picked her up under her thighs. Her hands grasped wildly at his back, then began smacking as a loud, full-hearted laugh erupted from him. She grumbled, looking rather miffed. Smiling, he sweetly kissed her neck as he walked to her bed, and gently sat her onto her back. He pulled his face away, his hands coming up to push dents into the bed on either side of her. 

Her legs came up and wrapped loosely around his waist, coaxing his hips towards her. His eyes blazed as her core ached painfully. She felt his hand run over her hip and then his fingers hook around her waistband, pulling her panties down her thighs. She untangled her legs to help, flicking them elsewhere as they got down to one foot. She brought her foot up and, using her toes, starting pulling at his own bottoms. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and she saw his intake of breath at her bitten lip. He pushed them down his legs, then shimmied out of them once they got to his knees. He kicked them away as he lifted her again, easily holding her to him as he brought them both further up the bed. 

She smiled mischievously as she suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around him, rolling him onto his back. He let out an  _ oof _ as she did, laughing awkwardly. She straddled his hips, pressing her damp sex against his erection. He stiffened with a grunt, his hands running up her thighs to clasp her hips. She ran her hands eagerly over his chest, delighting in the way his chest hair tickled her fingers. She leaned over him, her teeth lightly nipping at the skin of his pectorals as her hips slowly ground themselves against him. She softly moaned when she met his hard gaze, loving how his eyes widened ever so slightly. She knew she was practically torturing him just as much as herself, if the needy throbbing of her own self and the soft growl he was making were any evidence. 

As she flicked her tongue over his nipple, she dropped one of her hands down to play with his head, running her thumb over the very tip of it. His hips bucked, his fingers clenched. She lifted her hips, and made a  _ tsk _ ing sound.

“Now, Major, is that any way to treat your commanding officer?” He gave her a ‘what did you just say’ look, with a small cock of his head. 

“I don’t know,  _ Commander _ , should I just turn you over and take to piloting this my-” His words broke off in a groan as she slid onto him. A soft cry left her as his size stretched her pleasurably. She nipped his lip as she pulled her hips forward, then pushing them back down. She was already starting to feel a coil inside of her as her hips began setting a slow pace. One of her hands ran through Kaidan’s hair as she kissed him fiercely, the other currently making the trip through her nether curls to the sensitive bud wanting attentions. She teased herself, moaning into his mouth as her hips picked up their pace. She had started this out hoping to tease him, but honestly, she just wanted to dig into him and  _ let go. _

Kaidan’s hips began meeting hers as she came down, pushing himself deeper inside of her. Her hot, wet walls squeezed and pulled at him, sending shots of pleasure to the base of his spine. Pleasure knotted his stomach as the wet sound of them coming together reached his ears. He watched her lips start pulling into that almost painful looking  _ O _ , her breath hot against his chin and neck. He knew her, and knew how she was when she was getting close to coming. His hands moved from her hips to cup her ass, bringing her up and down onto him almost roughly. 

“Oh, oh Kaidan… Kaidan please…” Her words were slurred, almost drowned in the moans that wouldn’t stay down her throat. Her fingers worked her clit in hard circles, until the coiled pleasure inside of her finally sent relief flooding through her body. She let out a loud cursing cry, shuddering against his chest. Her leg muscles tightened and clenched, as did her vaginal walls around the man under her. She barely heard his curse over the pounding in her ears. 

He groaned loudly, holding her to him. He throbbed painfully, her clenching only making matters worse. He went to roll her over but she stopped him, gently pulling herself off of him. She laid out on her back, huffing, her skin glistening in the low light from the aquarium. His hand moved to pump himself, but she pushed it away. His eyes saw her pupils were completely blown and her eyes held a glazed look. 

She gently kissed his chest, his sweat making her lips taste of salt. She trailed her fingers over his thigh, her nails lightly scraping as she made her way to his member. She cupped his sack as her lips moved over his abdomen, stopping at where his hip squared and sloped down. She saw his chest rapidly rising and falling, his eyes hypnotized by her and her alone. She flicked her tongue out, running it up the side of his shaft, the taste of herself strongly standing out. Her lips sucked and pulled at patches of his satin skin; her fingers massaged each teste in its own time. His hips bucked as his hands curled into the sheets, gasps of pleasure escaping through his parted lips. 

Kaidan’s eyes rolled back as she took his tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. His hips moved for her as she teased and played. Hot pleasure was painfully collecting in his spine, in his hips, in  _ him _ . He felt himself losing control, felt his breaking point looming towards him in blindingly bright light.

“Lina, Lina s-sto-” His voice broke as she ran her tongue tip under his head’s under bit, biting his tongue as the pleasure finally broke him and he came. She used her free hand to pump him, as he completely stiffened, his heels digging into the bed. 

She watched his back arch upward, and held his hips down as they tried to come up with him, as though she were still on him. She took all of him, until he was pulling her up to him with a soft, airy laugh coming through his parted lips. She wrapped one of her jello-y legs around one of his, her head dropping onto his shoulder. They laid like that, time and reality melting and falling away; perhaps they were remembering, reliving, rethinking things. Or, maybe, they were just comfortable to have each other once more. 


End file.
